The present inventive concept relates to image sensors, CMOS image sensors, and CMOS image sensors having a global shutter.
An image sensor is a type of semiconductor device that generates an electrical signal in response to incident light. The charge coupled device (CCD) image sensor and complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor are two examples of contemporary image sensors. The exposure of incident light to a CMOS image sensor, for example, may be controlled by a rolling shutter system or a global shutter system.
A global shutter system usually requires a reset period during which pixels of the CMOS image sensor may be exposed to incident light. A variety of contemporary CMOS image sensors include a global shutter system.